Just a Rumor?
by pocketcucco
Summary: Edgeworth decides to use Phoenix's Magatama against him when he hears an interesting rumor from Maya.


**Author's Note: **This is a really stupid idea I had for a oneshot while I was unlocking some psycholocks- er, Psyche-Locks today during a playthrough of Trials and Tribulations. I also felt like writing something mildly Phoenix/Edgeworth...

This is my sad attempt at humor.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Ace Attorney_/_Gyakuten Saiban_.

_Just A Rumor?_

Phoenix picked up the last of his paperwork, sighing as he replaced it in the bag at his feet. It had been another long day in court – it felt even longer since he had been up against Miles Edgeworth, one of the best attorneys known in the country. He was a difficult opponent, always quick to point out the faults in Phoenix's objection and prepared with the perfect evidence that could destroy almost any theory he managed to come up with.

However, despite all that, Phoenix still saw him as an invaluable friend; there had been many times where Edgeworth managed to come to the rescue, both in the court and in the real world.

'_Still doesn't change the fact that he can be a pain when he wants to be..._'

Phoenix grimaced as he tried stuffing several loose articles – a bloodstained sock and a half-chewed pencil he had used as decisive evidence in the trial earlier – into the bag. He pulled out Maya's precious Magatama and held it in his hand, staring at his reflection on its pale green surface for a moment before setting it on the table. His face looked even more weary and haggard than normal; he blamed Maya for keeping him up for absurd hours while they were investigating for the case.

"Hello, Wright."

Phoenix looked up, jumping back with surprise as he saw Edgeworth standing across from him with the same condescending glare he always wore. His arms were crossed arrogantly over his chest and he raised his chin, making it look as if he were looking down on Phoenix.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix muttered, placing the last of his things in the bag before he grabbed the Magatama. "Why are you still hanging around here? Shouldn't you be back at the Prosecutor's Office by now?"

"I could ask you the same," Edgeworth retorted, shaking his head. "Shouldn't _you _be out babysitting a certain friend of yours?"

"Maya's waiting for me in the lobby," Phoenix replied, waving a hand. "I promised I wouldn't take too long here."

Edgeworth sighed lightly and unfolded his arms. His eyes drifted downwards, glancing only briefly at the Magatama still resting on the table. "You dropped your pen, Wright."

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Really?" he asked, inclining his head towards the floor. There wasn't a pen in sight. "Hey, wait a second, I don't use a pen in court..."

"My mistake, then."

'_I'd expect him to use a bit more tact than _that_...just what is he up to-_'

Phoenix's thought was cut off when Edgeworth spoke. "Wright, I need you to tell me something, and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Okay...?"

"I want to know your thoughts on...someone."

"Someone?"

"Maya mentioned something...quite intriguing earlier in the lobby. I just wanted to hear the words from you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The intensity of Edgeworth's glare increased and his fist clenched. "The psycholocks...!"

Phoenix tilted his head to the side. "Psycho_whats_?" he looked down at Edgeworth's fist and saw the green Magatama clasped tightly in his hand. "Hey, what are you-"

"Tell me, Wright. Tell me what you told Maya earlier this week during an interesting conversation," Edgeworth continued, ignoring Phoenix's protests. "And now I'm aware if you're telling the truth or not."

Phoenix felt his blood go cold as his palms began to sweat. What sort of rumors was Maya spreading, anyway? And why did they interest Edgeworth, of all people? He was much more rational than that. He wouldn't stoop so low as to believe Maya's gossip...would he?

"Wright, I've heard that you've said some interesting things about you and myself. I'd like you to confirm them," Edgeworth continued, furrowing his brow.

"None of it's true! Since when did you start listening to Maya's lies?" Phoenix demanded, slamming his hands on the table. "Do you have any proof that I've been talking about you lately?"

"You know perfectly well that I've never step into the courtroom without solid proof," Edgeworth said, smirking as he pulled a small purple phone from his pocket.

"That's Maya's phone..." Phoenix breathed, staring at the cell phone dangling from Edgeworth's outstretched fingers. "Why would she give you something like that?"

"Listen carefully, Wright," Edgeworth said, pressing a small button on the face of the phone. Two familiar voices echoed through the empty courtroom; Phoenix recognized them as Maya's and his own.

"_Ready for the trial investigation tomorrow, Nick?"_

"_As ready as I'll ever be... Why are you calling me so late, anyway?"_

"_I'm coming in from the station. You're supposed to come pick me up, remember?"_

"_Oh, that's right, I'm sorry."_

"_I hope Edgeworth's the prosecutor in the upcoming trial! It's always fun to see you two go at it in court."_

"_Yeah, I hope so too. It'll be nice to see him again. I've sort of missed him."_

Edgeworth pressed the button again and the phone shut off. He replaced it and folded his arms, looking at Phoenix expectantly.

"That doesn't prove _anything_! Besides, you'll have to give me better proof than that," Phoenix protested, shaking his head. "It could mean anything!"

"That's exactly my point; it could mean _anything_. So tell me, what _did _you mean?"

"...Why do you care so much?"

"Don't lie, Wright! I can see your psycholocks!"

"I don't have any 'psycholocks'! Besides, they're called PSYCHE-Locks!"

"Psycholocks, Psyche-Locks...what's the difference!" This time, it was Edgeworth slamming the palm of his hand against the table. "Answer me, Wright!"

"All right, all right!" Phoenix held up his hands in defense. "Yeah, I meant it when I said I 'missed you'. Are you happy?"

Edgeworth considered him for a moment. "Hm, I see..."

"Did the Psyche-Locks break?"

"Only one."

"How many are there?"

"There were two..."

Phoenix put his head in his hands, resisting the urge to curse loudly. "This can't be happening... Maya's Magatama being used against me..."

Edgeworth paused awkwardly, clearly debating on which question he wanted to ask next. Moments later, the door to the defense lobby was flung open.

"Find anything out, Edgeworth?!" Maya demanded, smiling eagerly as she saw the two men facing each other with embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Ah..."

"So _you _were in on this too, Maya?" Phoenix asked, sighing exasperatedly. "Just what kind of rumors are you feeding him?"

"Rumors?" Maya repeated, grinning deviously. "Nothing I ever say is a rumor! I only tell the truth, you know."

"This is a waste of my time... I've got to get ready for the trial tomorrow. Let's get going," Phoenix said, grabbing his things. He quickly took the Magatama back from Edgeworth while he was still off-guard – as their fingers touched for the briefest moment, he felt his hands go clammy again.

"Aww, you're no fun, Nick," Maya pouted as he rejoined her in the defense lobby.

"Why did you send _him _in there, anyway?"

"I didn't. I was going through the recorded conversations in my cell phone and he happened to overhear that one, and he got curious..."

"Why would _Edgeworth_ care about something trivial like that?"

"I don't know. But I let him borrow the phone when he said he was going to ask you about it..."

"Are you sure you didn't coerce him into doing that? It doesn't seem like Edgeworth..."

"In that case, how well do you know him?"

"Pretty well, or...so I thought."

As Phoenix and Maya left the building Edgeworth stood silently in the courtroom, wondering what would have happened if he unlocked that last psycholock...


End file.
